


玫瑰

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 国设，写到后面又成了互相伤害，有流血表现，有angry sex，注意避雷。





	玫瑰

弗朗西斯曾经送给亚瑟一枝玫瑰。它采摘自博斯沃斯清晨的旷野，茎上的刺都被小心地拔掉了，送到亚瑟面前的时候花瓣依然鲜妍娇嫩，边缘还沾染着几滴晨露，仿佛上好的绸缎坠着珍珠。

亚瑟将他的手推了回去：“我不要。”

“噢。”弗朗西斯了然地叹息了一声，“你还是在恨我。赏我一个面子，收下它吧，红色的玫瑰很衬你。”

“不用你说我也知道。”亚瑟高傲地扬起下巴，眼睛里尽是嘲弄。“但我想你或许弄错了什么，玫瑰是有刺的。”

弗朗西斯恍然大悟：“原来我不该自作多情地怕你伤了手指，还特意拔掉了它的刺。实在抱歉，它不是你想要的玫瑰，但我还是希望你能收下它，就当是为了表达我对你新的国王的祝贺。”

亚瑟冷笑：“是祝贺我的国王，还是祝贺你自己投机的胜利？”

弗朗西斯将玫瑰别在亚瑟胸口，长发散落下来，若有似无地拂过亚瑟的侧颈。

“我不喜欢你这样揣测我，亚瑟。”弗朗西斯皱着眉后退一步，仔细端详了一会儿，随即脸上又扬起微笑：“我说得没错，你很适合红色。”

两百年过去，亚瑟依然很适合红色。当他穿上军服的时候，他是一团安静燃烧的烈火，从英格兰海岸烧到伊比利亚半岛，从地中海烧到北非，从美洲烧到印度次大陆，张扬的红色燃遍七大海，所过之处联合王国的旗帜无处不在。

弗朗西斯被这团火烧得又痒又怒。他们在所有的地方毫不留情地刀剑相向，将战火在他们踏上的每一寸土地点燃，却又顷刻间拥抱在一起，以天为帐地为床。当亚瑟脱下军服的时候，他是一枝诱人却危险的玫瑰，摆出一副任君采撷的模样，却扎得人鲜血淋漓。

亚瑟是沉稳的、冷漠的，也是嚣张的、热情的。弗朗西斯见过无数次他在战场上或是谈判桌上冷着一张脸的样子，事实上这正是亚瑟最常示人的表情。无论从正面看还是侧面看，亚瑟的五官永远精致而冷峻，如同刀削斧刻，薄薄的唇紧紧抿成一线，隐隐泛出些蔷薇色。弗朗西斯时常会想到一个流传很广的说法：嘴唇薄的人都薄情寡义。由于亚瑟的存在，他对此从来深信不疑。

他也见过亚瑟在床上热情似火的样子。弗朗西斯向来对英国人的清汤寡水嗤之以鼻，却觉得亚瑟的身体完美得不像是在这样寒酸的地方得以成长。他喜欢用唇一寸一寸地描绘这具身体，细腻紧致的皮肤触感极好，仿佛吻着初绽的玫瑰，一滴水落在上头都会承受不住地滑落下来，充满渴望的情事更是似要将其摧毁。

“你这废物。”亚瑟在狂风骤雨般的爱抚中颤抖着说。他说这话的时候，白浊的液体从两具身体交合的地方顺着光洁的大腿往下淌，眼里的情欲正盛，细细望去，甚至能读出一丝无声的嘲笑。

“你是在战场上讨不到好处，只能在这种事中发泄你的情绪，还是因为输得干干净净，只有这样才能找到你身为男人的尊严？”

下一秒他觉得自己被彻底贯穿，纤瘦的腰肢握在另一个人手里，有种几乎被拦腰截断的错觉。他徒劳地望着天花板，发不出声音，眼睛里交织着痛苦、愉悦和嘲讽的复杂情绪。

弗朗西斯冒失地闯进花园深处，暴风雨催生了暖春。白皙的脸庞被情欲染上绯红，翠绿的眸子泫然欲泣，仿佛被春雨浸润的新鲜嫩叶。满园的玫瑰无声无息地开了。

“你下次最好把我的脑子操出来。”他的玫瑰这样对他说，象征着薄情的唇弯起揶揄的弧度。然后他抓起鲜红的军服，扬起脸在他唇上落下一个漫不经心又恼人的吻，晃神的刹那间就已经消失，仿佛转瞬凋零。

唇上那点温度很快就消失殆尽了。

安东尼奥在弗朗西斯身上发现了一缕金色的头发。他询问地望向弗朗西斯，后者微微一笑，说最近头发掉得太厉害了。

“胡说。”安东尼奥毫不留情地戳穿了他的谎言，“你哪有这么短的头发？”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，算是默认了。

“我知道你闲不住，按理说你的私生活如何也不关我事，不过抢走直布罗陀的那个家伙还是算了吧。”安东尼奥说，“我不知道你对他还抱有什么样的想法，但是……”

“等等。”弗朗西斯打断了他，拧起眉毛，“我什么时候说是他了？”

安东尼奥拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀，示意他不用再做无谓的隐瞒：“算了吧弗朗茨，你们俩就跟干柴烈火似的，一点就着。只要一见面，不管是我还是基尔伯特、罗德里赫、布拉金斯基你们通通都看不见了。真的，光是看你们的眼神，我就能想象你们在床上是何等激烈啦。”

弗朗西斯惊讶地感叹了一声：“天哪，这么明显？”

安东尼奥沉痛地点了点头，想要说什么，话到嘴边又停了下来。他斟酌半天，终于缓缓说道：“弗朗茨，注意把握分寸。玫瑰很美，但是太扎手。”

“你真爱操心，安东尼。”弗朗西斯微笑。他的眼睛永远浸满深情和温柔，没有人能从这样的海洋里逃离。

“就算有人被扎到手，也绝不会是我。你以为我是谁？”

弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德一起包围约克敦那天，亚瑟过了很久才出现。依然是鲜红夺目的军服，衣衫整洁，面容冷峻，依然是弗朗西斯熟悉的、该死的镇静。他走到他们跟前的时候，地上已经堆满英军缴下的枪支武器。

他紧紧将唇抿成一线，就像弗朗西斯无数次看到的那样。他卸下身上的全部武器，不发一言地放到阿尔弗雷德手里。然后他抬起头，愣了一下。阿尔弗雷德已经长得比他还要高了。

亚瑟伸出手，揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，突然笑了。

“你长大了啊，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德咬着嘴唇没有说话，直到亚瑟转身走出很远，他突然转过头，有些担忧地问弗朗西斯：“他不会有事吧？”

“当然。”弗朗西斯随口回答，“我太了解他了。他或许会难过一阵子，但很快就又会活蹦乱跳，变得跟以前一样讨厌——天啊，我们为什么要谈论他？说到底，他怎么样并不重要。”

他猛地拍打了一下阿尔弗雷德的脊背，金发少年疼得嗷地叫了一声。

“振作起来，孩子。你自由了，这才是最重要的。从此以后再也没有什么能束缚你了。”

傍晚时分，弗朗西斯终于在约克河旁找到了亚瑟。他曲起双腿坐在河边的草地上，沉默地注视着被夕阳映得一片赤金的河面，浮动的光影刺得他的眼睛几欲落泪，仿佛随时都会燃烧起来，将整个城镇吞噬殆尽。

眼前的场景与久远的记忆悄无声息地重合了。这个不可一世的统治者曾经是一个孤独的孩子，在弗朗西斯的印象里，总有那么一个小小的身影，日复一日、年复一年地坐在海边，固执地等待着他的到来。

他走到亚瑟身边坐下，递给他一枝开得正艳的玫瑰。这一回，他没有拔掉茎上的刺。

亚瑟失焦的眼睛依然凝固在河面上，鎏金将碧绿的瞳孔染得流光璀璨，仿佛举世无双的宝石。

弗朗西斯低下头，将玫瑰别在亚瑟胸口。

亚瑟突然抓住弗朗西斯的手。弗朗西斯被他手指冰冷的温度激得心里一惊。

“操我。”他听见亚瑟轻渺的声音，“直到把我操出汗来为止。”

他犹豫了一下：“现在？”

“对。”亚瑟说着，手已经抚上弗朗西斯的下身，不受控制地打了个寒战。

“我冷。”

弗朗西斯如他所愿。军服被利落地剥了下来，两具彼此熟悉的身体再次交缠。夕阳的余晖在身上稍稍燃起一点温度，亚瑟混沌一片的脑袋里逐渐破开一丝清明。他转过眼睛，弗朗西斯在他的锁骨处流连。

他实在太重，重得我快喘不过气了，亚瑟想。他想推开身上的人，胳膊却使不上力。他的手在草地上到处摸索，却什么也没有找到。弗朗西斯咬着他颈侧的皮肤回寰舔舐，快感迅速蔓延开来。他一边呻吟出声，一边悄悄将手伸进军靴，拔出了刺刀。

这把刺刀本是用来防身的，战场上几乎没有用到它的机会，因此之前缴械的时候，他没有掏出来。

弗朗西斯的动作停住了。他感到胸膛传来前所未有的剧痛，比之前上千年里受的所有伤都要疼。他直起身，目光下移。

他看见一柄刺刀没入了自己胸口，而亚瑟苍白着脸，慢慢将刀继续推至没柄。

他的眼睛没有半点神采。他不知道自己在做什么。

“亚瑟啊……”弗朗西斯叹息着微笑，“你怎么就是不肯听话一点呢？”

他拔出刺刀，只是微微皱了下眉头，喷涌而出的鲜血溅了亚瑟满脸。亚瑟轻轻抹了一下，似乎好奇这是什么东西，放到唇边舔了舔。白皙的皮肤和赤红的鲜血相互映衬，如一朵妖冶的玫瑰，足以令任何人血脉贲张。

自诩为温柔情人的法兰西变得不解风情起来。最后一件蔽体的衬衫被粗暴地扯开，掉落的扣子没入草丛。弗朗西斯掰开亚瑟的双腿，毫不怜惜地侵入，早已习惯了他的身体淫荡地向他完全打开，湿热的甬道兴奋得很快就流出了液体。鲜红滚烫的血液和透明的肠液混合在一起，沿着大腿慢慢滴落到草地上。

他终于亲手折断了他的玫瑰，玫瑰的高傲和骄矜被他冲撞得支离破碎。

亚瑟恹恹地半睁开眼，麻木地望着如血的夕阳。这一番疯狂的性事，不知道什么时候才会结束。

“我要回去了。”亚瑟说。他看着马修不甘不愿的神情，笑着捏了捏他的脸。

“别担心，我还会回来的。这边的事情已经处理完了，印度的战事吃紧，我要赶紧过去。”

马修依然扁着嘴，但还是点了点头。

亚瑟收回手的时候，马修的表情忽然变了。他敏锐地捕捉到亚瑟露在外面那截手腕，上面有着显眼的指痕和淤青。

“先生，您的手……”

亚瑟正将一枝玫瑰随手插在桌上一个空着的雕花花瓶里，沉默地注视着它。离开了根茎，花的生命是短暂的，花瓣已经微微卷曲泛黑，有了枯萎的征兆。听到马修的询问，他才如梦初醒般回过神，不露声色地将袖子往下拉了拉，盖住了那片痕迹。

“我没事。”

这就是不愿说了。马修深知亚瑟的脾性，也不再追问。他拧着眉看了看那枝玫瑰，并未发现有什么奇怪之处。

“这枝玫瑰是谁送给您的，还是您自己去摘的？”

亚瑟思索了一会儿，慢慢回答：“我自己摘的。想起了一些过去的事情。”

马修本就是个聪明懂事的孩子，发生在身边的事没有一样不落在他眼里，经过这几年的战争，心思更是细腻了不少。他微笑着说：“这样看来，想必是非常令人怀念的往事了。”

马修退出去，轻轻掩上了门。

昨晚亚瑟做了一个梦，当他又一次跟弗朗西斯赤裸相对的时候，胸口的玫瑰突然蔓延成血，染红了两人交缠的身体。

他怀念那些事情吗？亚瑟说不清楚。他只知道那枝在两百多年前枯萎的玫瑰早已在他的血液里生根，日久天长，带刺的茎叶逐渐深入到他的四肢百骸，他所有的痛楚都来自于此，但再也没有将其连根拔除的可能。

**Author's Note:**

> *文中法叔第一次送给亚瑟玫瑰，是在1485年英国的玫瑰战争结束之后，以红玫瑰为家徽的兰开斯特家族最终获胜，开创都铎王朝。而法国在这一过程中资助了最终登上王位的亨利七世。


End file.
